Thank You
by MusimGugur97
Summary: [Kaihun Fanfiction] Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (GS). Inspired by 4MINUTE - Thankyou. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu". Don't Like Don't Read!


_**Thank you for always believing in me**_

 _ **For always protecting me**_

 _ **You're the only one cared for me**_

 _ **Thank you, words I couldn't say because I was shy**_

 _ **Now, I won't hold it back**_

 _ **I Love You, I won't let go of your hands**_

 _ **[4MINUTE – Thank You]**_

.

.

.

[KaiHun Fanfiction]

.

.

Thank You

Autumn97

Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (GS)

Romance, Side!Song-Fic

Oneshoot

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic

EXO belongs them self

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Sehun mengecek sekali lagi ponselnya. Disitu tertera angka 18.10. artinya sudah sepuluh menit dia menunggu di depan halte. Ayolah, dia harus pergi ke tempat lesnya kalau tidak ingin pulang malam dan kenapa harus hujan sih.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Sehun tersenyum mengetahui si penelpon dan langsung mengangkatnya.

" _dimana Sayang?"_ tidak ada kata halo atau salam pembuka lainnya. To the point seperti biasa. Kekasihnya ini memang sesuatu.

"di halte. Aku kehujanan Jongin" adu Sehun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jika Jongin melihatnya begini, pipinya sudah habis dicubiti saking Jongin gemas katanya.

" _Yasudah, sini masuk aku tidak mau kekasihku pulang malam dan kehujanan"_ Jongin berkata dan sontak Sehun celingukan mencari Jongin. Astaga bahkan mobil kekasihnya sudah menepi diujung halte. Sehun berlari menembus rintik air dan langsung duduk dikursi penumpang.

Jonginnya sudah memberikan handuk padanya. Ya ampun, kekasihnya ini penuh persiapan sekali. Jongin tiba-tiba melepas jaketnya lalu menyuruh Sehun memakainya, Sehun yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya melempar tatapan bertanya pada Jongin. Dan Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan

"Kau benci kedinginan kan? Pakai jaketku, itu hangat. Walau tidak sehangat pelukkanku sih" Jongin melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan hujan Seoul. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk menahan panas pada pipinya.

.

.

 _ **Do you know how I feel?**_

 _ **How happy I am that I met You?**_

 _ **You probably didn't know**_

 _ **I was too shy to express it**_

"tidak jadi les deh. Ayo pulang saja Jongin." Mood Sehun langsung jelek ketika melihat Krystal berjalan masuk ke tempat lesnya. Krystal itu teman sekelasnya yang dengan berani menyatakan menyukai Jongin. Padahal sudah jelas Jongin berpacaran dengannya.

"kenapa?" Jongin malah bertanya karena perubahan sikap Sehun yang drastis ini. Perasaan dua menit yang lalu ia masih tertawa menceritakan soal guru lesnya yang suka sekali pamer mengenai Running Man.

"aku lapar, ayo pulang saja" kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Sehun kembali ngotot minta pulang. Dan Jongin hanya menurutinya. Saat melewati pintu masuk tempat les Sehun, akhirnya Jongin sadar apa yang membuat kekasih cantiknya ini menekukkan wajah.

"mau makan dirumah atau makan di cafe?" kalau biasanya pria bertanya 'mau makan apa'? Jongin lebih dahulu bertanya soal tempat. Karena kalau masalah makanan Sehun bukan seorang pemilih.

"cafe" singkat padat dan sangat Sehun sekali kalau sedang kesal. Terbukti Jongin hanya ditanggapi lewat suara, tanpa tatapan. Jongin akhirnya memutar mobilnya menuju cafe langganan mereka.

"Jongin, di kampusmu banyak wanita yang pakai high heels tidak?" pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Kekasihnya ini kenapa lagi?

"banyak. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan suara langkah kaki mereka. Berisik" Jongin menjawab sekenanya. Oh sekadar informasi, Jongin ini senior dua tahun diatas Sehun. Jadi sekarang dia sudah kuliah karena Sehun duduk di kelas tiga.

"Jadi kau tidak suka wanita memakai high heels begitu?" Sehun lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang menurut Jongin tidak begitu penting.

"tidak juga" jawaban Jongin tergantung dan Sehun memberikan tatapan kesal. Kadang Sehun merasa kekasihnya ini bukan manusia saking anehnya.

"aku tidak suka langkah kaki mereka yang berisik saat memakai high heels, tapi kalau kau yang pakai aku punya alasan menggendongmu karena kakimu lecet kan?" Sehun sudah menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kekasihnya ini jago sekali membuat Sehun merona.

.

.

 _ **Even when pretty girls pass by, your eyes are on me**_

 _ **You want to move faster, but you only hold my hands**_

 _ **I'm blinded by love, so I can only see you in front of me**_

 _ **I'll softly start my art on the canvas that is your lips**_

Sampai di cafe langganan mereka. Jongin langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun. Menyalurkan kehangatan Jongin pada Sehun. Saat mereka sudah duduk, Jongin permisi ke toilet dan menyuruh Sehun memesan makannya.

Sekumpulan wanita dengan dandanan khas anak kuliahan sibuk bercerita sambil menunjuk-nunjuk meja Sehun.

"Lihat deh! Lucu ya, jemput adiknya trus makan malam dicafe. Aku juga mau punya pacar sayang keluarga begitu" seru peremuan dengan blaus biru. Sehun melirik dibalik buku menu, perempuan itu cantik juga.

"ya tinggal deketin saja apa susahnya sih? Lagi pula kan dia tampan" sahut temannya dengan rambut dikuncir satu

"tidak usah sok malu-malu, biasanya juga langsung jadi!" timpal teman disebelah nya lagi. Lalu mereka tertawa-tawa membuat Sehun dongkol. Uh! Ingin rasanya dia cepat lulus dan kuliah lalu mengklaim pada semua orang Jongin miliknya.

"Sayang, dilantai atas kosong loh. Mau pindah ke atas?" Jongin tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan Sehun. Sehun pun hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat. Dia butuh udara segar dari semua polusi pencemar cintanya.

"Mau ku gendong ke atas? Kau tampak lelah, Sayang" Jongin berucap saat Sehun sudah berdiri didepan meja sekelompok perempuan tadi. Dan Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu menarik lengan Jongin.

"oh iya aku lupa, aku janji menggendongmu di pelaminan kita kan?" perkataan Jongin yang sangat spontan itu berhasil membuat Sehun menundukkan wajahnya. Malu dan ingin tertawa keras melihat wajah-wajah perempuan tadi yang kecewa berat.

.

.

 _ **When I open my eyes in the morning**_

 _ **Even when I'm really busy**_

 _ **It feels like I'm always with you**_

 _ **Even if time passes and many things change**_

 _ **I want to hold onto this moment, these feelings right now**_

CLING – _1 notification message from Jongin_

Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan seragam kuning kebanggaannya langsung berlari menuju ponselnya. Dia sangat menunggu moment ini.

 **Sudah bangun? Ingat sarapanmu. Jangan lupa tersenyum, Sayang**

 _ **Read.**_ **06.02 a.m**

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan pagi kekasihnya yang selalu manis. Gula darah Sehun bisa naik terus kalau begini. Dengan hati riang ia membalas cepat

 **Sudah. Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau juga jangan sampai sakit disana Jongin.**

 **06.04 a.m.** _ **Read**_

 **Aku tidak akan sakit kalau permintaanmu begitu. Maaf sebulan ini tidak bisa mengantarmu**

 _ **Read.**_ **06.05 a.m**

 **Tidak apa Jongin. Kau fokus saja dengan penelitianmu.**

 **06.07 a.m.** _ **Read**_

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa fokus karena merindukanmu :'(**

 _ **Read.**_ **06.08 a.m**

 **Semangat ujiannya! ^^**

 _ **Read.**_ **06.08 a.m**

Seseorang boleh tolong hentikan Sehun yang sedang meloncat-loncat kegirangan diatas kasurnya sambil membaca pesan dari kekasihnya.

.

.

 _ **Thank you for always believing in me**_

 _ **For always protecting me**_

 _ **You're the only one cared for me**_

 _ **Thank you, words I couldn't say because I was shy**_

 _ **Now, I won't hold it back**_

 _ **I Love You, I won't let go of your hands**_

Sehun terus berlari. Tidak peduli kakinya sudah lelah atau napasnya yang putus-putus. Pokoknya dia harus lari sejauh mungkin.

Sehun terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Suara pria mabuk itu terasa makin dekat dengannya. Salahkan diri Sehun yang menuruti keinginannya makan es krim tengah malam dan harus menabrak orang mabuk itu.

Sial. Kenapa gang ini buntu sih. Dia tidak tahu harus lari kemana kan. sembunyi. Ya, sembunyi. Dia harus sembunyi sampai orang itu pergi. Sehun mencari tempat sembunyi dalam gang gelap nan sempit itu. Dan akhirnya dia menutupi dirinya dengan kardus-kardus tidak terpakai.

"hei anak manis –hik ayo main dengan ahjussi. Kau tidak lelah lari? –hik" suara ahjussi mabuk itu makin dekat. Sehun yang gemetaran menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan nama kekasihnya. Sehun benar-benar ketakutan.

"kemari anak man –argh" ucapan orang itu terhenti bersamaan bunyi pukulan keras dan debuman tubuh yang jatuh. Sehun terdiam sesaat. Apa orang itu sudah pergi? Pikirnya

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa Sayang?" suara Jongin yang menemukan persembunyian Sehun membuat Sehun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Jongin datang untuknya. Sehun memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya erat. Jongin langsung menggendongnya dan membawa Sehun masuk dalam mobilnya.

"ini. Es krimmu tadi jatuh kan?" Jongin membelikan Sehun rasa vanila yang tadi tidak sempat ia makan karena sudah jatuh saat ia berlari. Duh kalau diingat Sehun ingin menangis lagi.

"sudah jangan diingat. Makan saja, lalu kuantar pulang" Sehun mengambil es krim yang Jongin belikan untuknya lalu memakannya perlahan. Mood makan es krim nya hilang.

"kenapa bisa tahu aku disana Jongin?" Sehun menanyakan hal itu pelan. Dia senang Jonginnya ada dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi dipikirannya masih bertanya bagaimana Jongin bisa datang tanpa ia beritahu.

"aku tidak sengaja mengikutimu" jawab Jongin berusaha tenang. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa mengikutinya. Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung. Menutupi sedikit wajahnya yang tampak memerah. Tumben sekali Jonginnya seperti ini.

"Sehun, mau ku beritahu sebuah rahasia?" lanjut Jongin dengan nada yang cukup terbata. Sehun diam kemudian mengangguk samar

"kalau kau mau membaginya denganku. Akan aku dengarkan dan rahasiakan" Sehun ini berprinsip rahasia tetap jadi rahasia selama orang itu memang ingin merahasiakannya.

"maaf kalau selama ini aku banyak berbohong padamu." Entah bagaimana ucapan Jongin rasanya menekan dada Sehun. Selama ini Jongin berbohong padanya?

Jongin menatap Sehun yang mengeluarkan raut terkejutnya. Lalu tersenyum lagi. Sehun sudah hampir menangis memikirkan bahwa Jongin punya wanita lain atau berselingkuh darinya atau ya buruk lainnya

"maaf kalau selama ini aku baru akan pulang kalau lampu kamarmu sudah padam. Jadi kalau aku bilang, aku sudah akan tidur kebanyakan itu bohong." perkataan Jongin membekukan Sehun. Sehun berusaha mencerna semua kalimat Jongin dan akhirnya dia tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

 _ **Thank You, I know what you want**_

 _ **Words that you wanted hear so much, I'm ready to say it**_

 _ **Baby I Love you my boo, you're my everything**_

 _ **Every morning when I open my eyes, I think of you first**_

 _ **I will walk with you**_

 _ **I won't let go of your hands**_

"Selamat pagi, Sayang" Jongin sudah bangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Sehun yang sibuk memasak.

"heum Pagi" balas Sehun singkat dan masih sibuk memasukkan sayur dan daging ke dalam nasi gorengnya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun sedang dalam konsentrasi tinggi akhirnya lebih memilih duduk di meja makan menunggu Sehun selesai dengan masakkannya.

"Sudah jadi" Sehun berseru riang dan membawa dua piring nasi goreng untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Tidak lupa teh hangat untuk menemaninya.

"enak?" tanya Jongin yang menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Jongin menampilkan wajah berpikir keras yang membuat Sehun campur aduk.

"wah, kupikir aku makan direstoran berbintang bukan makan dirumah" pujian Jongin secara tidak langsung itu membuat Sehun menghembuskan napas lega. Syukur kalau Jongin menyukainya.

Mereka masih makan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Jongin lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya. Dan kini asik menyeruput teh hangatnya. Sehun menatapnya dalam.

"ada apa?" Jongin yang sadar ditatap Sehun langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Jongin benar-benar tampan walau belum mandi dan belum rapi. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa beruntung sekali.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengatakannya sambil maju mengecup bibir super tebal Jongin. Jongin yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Sehun hanya terkekeh dan membalasnya dengan kata 'aku lebih mencintaimu' saat Sehun sudah kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring dan semua peralatan masaknya.

CTAK –Jongin menjatuhkan benda yang tersenggol sikunya. Jongin memungutnya dan terpaku. Ia bukan laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tahu apa arti dua garis merah pada benda pengecek kehamilan itu. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Sehun yang masih asik di dapur. Tanpa aba-aba dia mencium bibir Sehun dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun sambil mengumamkan terimakasih.

Ia tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang meronta dalam pelukkannya karena geli dengan aksi Jongin. Yang Jongin rasakan hanyalah kebahagian yang membuncah. 25 tahun umurnya, dia belum pernah merasa sesenang ini.

"aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat mencintaimu." Jongin kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah menggoda Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang

"terimakasih sudah mau milihku Sehun" Jongin memeluk wanita yang sudah lima bulan ini menemaninya dengan status pendampingnya.

"aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Jongin" Sehun menepuk punggung Jongin pelan. Menunjukkan bahwa dia juga bahagia.

"aku akan sering pulang cepat" Jongin menatap Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan tanya

"masa aku membiarkan istriku saja yang main dengan anakku?" perkataan Jongin langsung menghadirkan tawa pada keduanya. Jonginnya belum berubah, masih saja bisa membuat Sehun merona dengan hebat. Dan Sehun benar-benar berterimakasih akan itu semua.

.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
